Espada's Vacation
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: It's time for the Untold Zanpaku-to arc and the Espada and Orihime Inoue are left with nothing to do for a whole arc. So, what could they do other than go on a nice -and in almost no way relaxing- vacation?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH! **

**Espada's Vacation**

**Chapter 1**

_**Hey Bleach fans! This is just a stupid fanfic that I wrote while I was on my vacation to keep myself for being suffocated by my annoying family...**_

"Hewo! Guess what? We're going ta take a bwake from da Hueco Mundo arc for a wittle while!" A small girl with green hair quipped in front of the camera.  
"What? Again?" Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra sheathed Murceilago and said,  
"Alright. Just tell me when the studio ex's need me."

-

"So, after the fillers, we're all going on vacation, right?" Orihime asked the room full of Espada. She was sitting in Zommari's chair, as he had been killed by Byakuya Kuchiki.  
"Yes. We need somebody to watch Las Noches while we're gone, though," Aizen said, looking around. "Do I have any volunteers?"  
"I'll do it. The king needs to regain his throne." Barragon said.  
"Alright. You and your Fracciónes will stay back." Pow groaned.  
"Aw, c'mon, Aizen-sama! Can't we still go?"  
"No. You stay back with your Espada." Another groan escaped the man's throat.  
"Are you arguing with me?"  
"N-no, Aizen-sama." Pow said with a gulp.  
"Good. So, I need a list. Who is coming?"  
"Me, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow after I heal his closed head wounds, Gin, Tôsen, Nelliel, Halibel, Starrk, Lillinette, and Yammy." Orihime said, happily.  
"I still don't understand why I'm coming. I'm not an Espada anymore, and even if I was allowed to come back, Halibel-san's taken my number." Nelliel said, arms crossed.  
"That's not important. You are reinstated as an Espada with the number five." Aizen said, motioning to the green haired girl sitting in Arronerio's chair, because even if she was fifth, she refused to sit on anything Nnoitra had even looked at. The girl doubled over as the three on her back was forcibly changed to a five.  
"Thank you, Aizen-sama." She said, looking up from her chair and standing up, pulling Arronerio's chair from it's position and switching it with Nnoitra's chair.  
"Really?" Gin said, staring at the chair that had been thrown across the floor as Nel plopped down in between where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were sitting.  
"It's good to have to back." Grimmjow whispered.  
"Good to be back." She whispered back.  
"Alright, now that I have that list, Orihime Inoue will be taking all of you to the world of the living to buy clothes for our trip. You will not see me, as I am needed in one of the fillers, and Orihime only has to stay until she's done with her part of the filming." Aizen said, standing up.  
"So Aizen-sama, when do we leave?" Halibel asked. The shark was anxious to get going, wanting to be on the beach now.  
"The second the fillers are over and Orihime and I are done filming." The traitor replied. **(Aizen: I am a god! NOT a traitor! Me: Whatever!)**  
"So, Orihime will be taking all of there now. Please get into your gigai and prepare to leave." The man said.

{}{}{}World Of The Living{}{}{}

"So, I'll be taking Halibel-chan, Lily-chan and Nel-chan, so Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun will be taking all of you guys to another store. Have fun!" Orihime said, waving to the group of men walking another direction.  
"First, swimsuits!" Orihime took the three Arrancar into a swimsuit store.  
"I'm already packed, so I don't need to worry, but the rest of you need bathing suits," Orihime said, rummaging throughout the racks. "Oh hey! This is my swimsuit!" She held up a yellow bikini with green flowers.  
"It's so cute!" Nel said, grabbing it.  
"So, Nel and Halibel, you go pick out three you like and we'll decide then. I'll help Lily-chan pick out one."  
"Why do you keep calling me that?"  
"Because it sounds cuter than Lillinette."  
"Oh. Okay!" Orihime riffled through the racks of swimsuits and pulled one out.  
"Here you go! Perfect!" Lillinette looked at it. It was a light green one piece suit with small rhinestone hearts on it.  
"It's... awesome!"  
"We're done!" Nel said, running over to Orihime while Halibel walked slowly. She was mad because her shirt didn't cover her mouth, which shouldn't have mattered because her gigai didn't have her broken mask included.  
"Let's see!" Nel held up two suits.  
"I can't decide."  
"I'd go with the turquoise one." Nel held up the suit in her left hand.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay!" She put her other suit down and walked over to the counter.  
"Halibel-san! Let's see yours!"  
"This is the one I picked." She held up a gold bikini with silver trim.  
"It's... sexy?" Orihime said, taking it.  
"I thought so. My resurrección involves most of my clothes being removed, so a small bathing suit is nothing." The woman said, taking the suit out of Orihime's hands.  
"That'll be ¥15028." Orihime paid the woman and the four girls walked out of the store.  
"Next; clothes!"

{}{}{}With The Guys{}{}{}

It took Ichigo and Uryû almost eight hours to get all of the Espada, Gin, Tôsen and Aizen (the Espada picked out all of his clothes) ready to go. Orihime, Lillinette, Nel and Halibel had met up with them four hours earlier and the four of them aided Ichigo in his painful endeavor.  
After it was all over, Orihime went with Ichigo to film filler episodes and then waved goodbye to her friends and Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and took Orihime by the hand, pulling her back into Las Noches.

{}{}{}Three Days Later{}{}{}

"Onna, hand me my suitcase." Ulquiorra said, holding out his hand. Orihime grabbed the forest green duffle bag and lifted it up, taking herself down with it.  
"Kya! What's in there?!"  
"Everything I need." Orihime opened the suitcase and pulled out almost everything in it out.  
"Don't need this, don't need this, REALLY don't need this, HEY! This is mine! Ulquiorra, you don't need half of this." Orihime repacked his suitcase and handed it too him. All eleven of them were sitting in Orihime's house while Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Orihime packed a car the night before their flight, which was a five am the next morning.  
"So, where are we going?" Grimmjow grumbled, grabbing his own duffle bag and shoving it in the back of the car.  
"Hawaii!" Orihime said happily, handing her suitcase to Ulquiorra.  
"Are you driving to the airport?"  
"I'm driving one car. Each car can fit seven people, and we have two, so I'm taking the girls and one guy while the rest of you pile in the car Aizen-sama is driving."  
"Aizen can drive?"  
"I hope so. He said he could, and since he says he's a god, I figure driving wouldn't be that hard." The amber haired girl replied, pushing Nel's suitcase in the back of her car.  
"So which guy comes with you?"  
"I don't know. You wanna come Ulquiorra?"  
"If I have to." Ulquiorra said, ignoring the fact that he wanted to jump up and scream "yes."  
"Wait, so HE gets to be in the car full of girls?"  
"Shut up, Grimmkitty."  
"What did you just call me?"  
"You heard me." Orihime said, slamming the trunk closed. There were five suitcases in her car, along with surfboards and various beach things.  
When the three got back inside, Orihime found Gin, Lillinette and Yammy playing video games, quite loudly by the way, Tôsen and Starrk were playing chess, Starrk losing because he fell asleep after he played his piece and Nel and Halibel rummaging through Orihime's makeup.  
"KYAAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Orihime screamed, running into the bathroom and grabbing everything from the two female Espada.  
"YES! I BEAT YOU!" Lillinette's voice exploded from the living room.  
"That's 5-1-0!" Yammy yelled, annoyed because he was the "0."  
"Don't worry about i'," Gin said, grabbing a controller. "But th's time, imma gonna kick yer ass!" He pushed play and the game began.  
"YA!"  
"EAT THAT!"  
"HA! YA GOT YER ASS KICKED BY A LIL' GIRL!"  
"SO DID YOU!" Orihime pushed Nel and Halibel out of the bathroom, cleaned up her makeup and came out to find Grimmjow and Nel had joined the game. Aizen walked in and looked around before grabbing a controller himself and joining the carnage.  
"I didn't know I had ten controllers." Orihime thought out loud.  
"I borrowed some from yer neighbors! They didn't seem t' mind." Gin said, quickly turning back to the TV.  
"HA! I BEAT AIZEN!" Grimmjow screamed. "I AM THE MASTER!"  
"Yeah, but to be the Video Game Master, you have to beat Lillinette!" Yammy said.  
"I WILL TAKE ON THE GIRL!" Every other controller stopped as Grimmjow and Lillinette faced each other on the field of electronic battle.  
"HYAH!"  
"DIE YOU STUPID KID!" After about five minutes,  
"YES! I AM THE REIGNING CHAMP! LILLINETTE IS THE BOSS!" The child screamed as Grimmjow's head hit the controller over and over.  
"ALRIGHT!" Orihime screamed. All of the Arrancar in the room jumped.  
"I have two couches that can hold two each. I can have one person in my bed with me. Let's start with that."  
"I'll split with you Orihime-chan!" Nel said.  
"Okay! I need two people to a couch."  
"I'll share with Lillinette." Starrk said, plopping down on the couch next to his Fracción.  
"I need two more people." Grimmjow sighed.  
"As long as he doesn't touch me, I'll share with Aizen."  
"Okay! I have three single beds in the next room."  
"Aw, come on!" Grimmjow said.  
"Sorry, you got your chance. Anybody?"  
"I'll take one of th' singles." Gin said.  
"I'll take one." Tôsen muttered.  
"I'll take the last one." Yammy practically screamed.  
"Okay! Anybody not have one?"  
"I don't." Ulquiorra said.  
"Oh. You can sleep on an air mattress in my room, then." The man nodded.  
"Alright! I'll get the air mattress set up, the rest of you, get to bed! My alarm is set and it will scare the crap out of all of you. And Aizen-sama?"  
"Yes?"  
"You do know how to drive, right?"  
"Of course!"

**_There's chapter 1! Hope ya liked it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach **

**Espada's Vacation**

**Chapter 2**

** BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!** Orihime Inoue's alarm clock went off at three am and Orihime was up, dressed and ready in half of the time it took anybody else.  
Once they were outside, Orihime took Halibel, Lillinette and Nel and shoved them in the back seat and put Ulquiorra next to her.  
Aizen sat in the front with Gin next to him. The very back seats were made up of a sleeping Starrk, and a fidgeting Yammy, while the middle seat accompanied a very annoyed and tired Grimmjow and Tôsen. Orihime took off down the driveway, blaring rock music to keep herself awake, Aizen doing the same.  
The drive to the airport took all of ten minutes and the time it took to get all of them throuh security was all of two hours.  
By the time they had gotten all of the tickets set up, it was Orihime in the window, then Ulquiorra, then Nel on the end. Behind them was Gin, Tôsen and Aizen on the outside. Behind them was Starrk, Halibel and Lillinette in the middle of her "parents" (it was the only way to let her sit there). Across from them was Grimmjow on the outside next to some other person and Yammy in the window seat.  
"Well guys, Hawaii here we come!"

{}{}{}Touchdown{}{}{}

"Welcome to Honolulu International airport. Our crew sincerely hopes you have fun in our beloved state..."  
"So, we're here. Now what?" Grimmjow said, dragging his suitcase behind him.  
"We should have a few cars waiting for us." Orihime said, looking around.  
"There's a sign over there that says Inoue." Halibel said, pointing to the left.  
"Oh! Perfect!" The group walked over to the men holding the sign.  
"Are you Orihime Inoue, party of eleven?"  
"Yes!"  
"Very good, come with us." The group walked behind the man.  
"There are many things to do here in Hawaii. You could go to visit the many different..." His voice trailed off to Orihime. She bumped Ulquiorra's shoulder and whispered,  
"I'm sooooo glad you told Aizen to let us come."  
"It wasn't only me. When you brought it up last time we were all together, everybody wanted to come and a filler arc is the perfect time to do that." Ulquiorra said, fidgeting with his t-shirt.  
"Onna, your shirt seems a little revealing."  
"It's just a t-shirt. Don't worry about it." Ulquiorra was in his signature posture or having his hands in his pocket. His shirt was a dark green and his shorts were denim. Orihime was wearing a _very_ low cut v-neck shirt that was light pink and had a rose on the bottom.  
"...So, does anybody have any questions?"  
"I do. Where's a place to eat? Airplane food is not filling." Grimmjow said, annoyed.  
"There will be a place to eat at the hotel."  
"How long till we get there?"  
"About an hour."  
"Okay, but if somebody's missing a limb, don't blame me." His cerulean tank top was too big, so it was a little bit baggy on the sexta Espada.  
"Alright, here is your limousine, it will take you to the hotel where cars you can drive will be waiting."  
"Thank you!" Orihime said happily as the group climbed into the limo.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

"Ahhhhh... This is awesome." Lilli said, stretching out on her seat. **(I'm using Lilli instead of Lillinette from now on, just so you know)**  
"This is going to be sooooooo much fun!" Nel said, staring out the car window. "I've never been to the world of the living, so this is an AWESOME first experience!"  
"Well, at least I'm not paying for anything." Orihime said with a smile.  
"Who is?" Ulquiorra asked.  
"Aizen." Orihime replied happily.  
"I am?!"  
"Yeah! I used the money you had in the back of your wing in Las Noches to pay for first class on the plane, and expensive hotel and... anything else!" Orihime said with a smile.  
"So, are we there yet?" Grimmjow said. A huge sneeze escaped his lips, followed by two more.  
"Does somebody have allergies?" Nel said with a smile, poking Grimmjow in the cheek.  
"No I do not have al- ACHOO!"  
"I think you dooooo."  
"Do no- ACHOO!"  
"Here. You have the same allergies Tôsen-san does." Orihime said, handing him a small box.  
"What is this?"  
"It's allergy medicine. Just take two with water, then you'll stop sneezing." Tôsen said, turning his head back to stare quietly out the window.  
"Fine." He swallowed two small pills and gagged.  
"Oh my god! That's disgusting!"  
"Yeah, but it'll help."  
"I guess." The man said with another gag.  
"Are we there yet?" Lilli asked Orihime.  
"We're getting close. You see that building right there? That's our hotel." Orihime pointed up at a 30 story building that stretched high into the sky.  
"Wow..."  
"Yup!" Orihime said with a huge smile.  
"So, where's our rooms?" Ulquiorra asked, this being the first time he'd said anything since they got in the car.  
"On the second to top floor, floor 28. Floor one is the lobby, the pool etc, and the rooms start on floor two, so there are only 29 floors of rooms. Some people by the name of Uchiha/Haruno rented out the entire 29th floor, so I couldn't get that one."  
A few minutes later, the limo pulled to a stop.  
"Welcome." A woman said the second Gin opened a door. A lei was put around everybody's neck, and Lilli even got a piece of candy.  
"This is yummy!"  
"Alright, guys! We're checked in, so let's get on the elevator and get upstairs!" Orihime said, walking over to three doors and pushing three buttons.  
"Six to an elevator! Girls and one guy, come with me, the rest of you, get in your own!" Ulquiorra sônido'd over to the elevator and got in. Orihime pushed another button and the doors closed, moving slowly up the floors.

**_Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it!_**

**_Would you like to review? The button is right there..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach **

**Espada's Vacation **

**Chapter 3 **

**_Finally! I'm sooooo lacking in the inspiration category for this story, so whatever. This chapter isn't gonna be very long, or good. But, I'm trying to do more with Shirô's Murder, since I'm almost done, so all my Bleach inspiration is going into that story... _**  
**_  
So, after quite a long (for me anyway), author's note as an attempt to make this chapter longer, here is chapter 3 of Espada's Vacation!_**

Orihime awoke to an empty room around her, which meant Nel was awake and about. The clock said 8:27, but she knew better, and true enough, her phone said, 11:32.

She cleaned herself up and sighed.  
"How am I gonna do this?" She said, looking for a place to plug in her curling iron.  
"ORIHIME-CHAN! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH! WANNA COME?!" The iron went down and Orihime fished through her bag for her swimsuit.  
"YEAH! I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!" The suit was finally found and put on, followed by a small top to cover it up until she got down to the beach.

Nel, Halibel and Lili were in their suits, waiting by the time Orihime got out.  
"Let's go!" Nel said, grabbing a few bags. As Orihime reached for the handle, a knock came to the door. She opened it.  
"Are you guys ready yet?!" Grimmjow complained. A surf board lie under his arm, as well and Aizen and Ulquiorra's.  
"You three know how to surf?"  
"... We were hoping you did."  
"There can't be much to it, so we'll teach ourselves!" Orihime said with a smile.  
"Uh-huh." Grimmjow said.  
"Let's go, Onna." Ulquiorra said and the two of them half-ran down to the elevator and pushed the button while everybody else ran to get there. Sadly, the door to their elevator closed before Nel could Sônido to the door fast enough.

"Phew! I'm glad we got here in time!" Orihime said, slumping against the elevator's walls.  
"Yeah. We're alone, aren't we?"  
"Yup! This is our private elevator, only for our and the floor above us's use!"  
"Interesting..." _**(A/N: And I betcha thought it was gonna be somethin' dirty...)**_  
"So Ulquiorra, have you ever been to a beach before?"  
"No."  
"That's too bad! Beaches are soooo much fun!"  
"We're headed to one right now..."  
"Oh, that's right!" The elevator dinged and the pair stepped into the Lobby.  
"C'mon! We're gonna get a good spot at the beach and wait for everyone else!"  
"Okay..." Orihime grabbed the Quatro's hand and the pair trekked down to the waterfront.

About five minutes later, the rest of the group came down to the beach by following Ulquiorra's reiatsu.  
"WHAT THE HELL ORIHIME-CHAN?!" Nel screamed at her.  
"What?" The amberette said innocently. She was soaking wet, after being pushed into a huge wave by the Fourth.  
"You LEFT us on our floor so you could "play" with your boyfriend!" Orihime went red.  
"Play? What's THAT supposed to mean?!"  
"Oh, nothing." Halibel intervened.  
"Well, let's do some vacationin'!" Gin screamed, running into the water as fast as he could.

Tôsen and Starrk were napping on blankets under the umbrellas while Grimmjow, Orihime, Ulquiorra and Aizen were trying their hands at surfing.  
"*COUGH* AUGH! Why the hell can't I get this?!" Grimmjow screamed after exploding out of the water.  
"Because nobody's here to teach you," Orihime said. "I was a terrible choice."  
"At least you did it once," He said. "The rest of us suck!"  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Ulquiorra screamed. He and Aizen were doing perfectly, riding waves easily as tall as a juvenile Menos Grande.  
"How did they get it?!" Grimmjow screamed.

Ulquiorra pulled Orihime up on his board.  
"Let me show you, Onna," He said, holding her arms out.  
"You start like this and just keep your feet on the board like this." He said, squaring his stance.  
"Like this?" Orihime said, before slipping and sending them both into the water.  
"Haha!" Grimmjow was laughing like an asshole.  
"Hey, look! I'm Rangiku!" Gin said with a laugh. Nel and Lilli had buried the man and given him huge sand breasts.  
"RAWR!" Lilli said, jumping on top of him.  
"AIIIIIIIE!" He screamed, shoving her off him.  
"This is so much fun! Right? Halibel-san?" Orihime said, looking around. Halibel had taken her place next to a sleeping Starrk and Tôsen.  
"Hey, Onna!" Ulquiorra shouted.  
"What?" Orihime replied.  
"Come see this!" She ran over to where Ulquiorra was standing and peered inside.  
"What is that?"  
"I don't know." A small pool of water, big enough from two people maximum, was calling to them.  
"C'mon!" Orihime said, grabbing his hand and slipping into the warm water.  
"It smells like roses!" Orihime said, inhaling deeply. Ulquiorra plucked a rose from a branch.  
"That's because they're everywhere." He said, handing it to her.  
"Well, get in!" The man sighed and slipped into the water opposite from Orihime.  
"This feels... weird."  
"Oh, don't sweat it," She said, leaning back. "This great! I love the beach, but NOTHING beats hotsprings."  
"It is nice."  
"What's goin' on?" Gin said, coming around the corner.  
"Hello, Ichimaru-san! There's not really anymore room, so you can't come in with us." Orihime said, stretching out a little more.  
"I don' want t' come in anyway. I'll be seein' ya. I'll come an' get you two when we're leavin'."  
"Okay! See you later, Ichimaru-san!"  
"Bye." The silver haired man said with a wave.  
"This is awesome." Orihime said, slumping down in the water until it was covering her nose and whenever she exhaled bubbles appeared on the surface of the water.  
"It is." Ulquiorra said, looking around.

It wasn't really a cave the pair was in, since light was pouring in through a large crack in the ceiling, but it seemed as secluded as one.  
"How did you find this place?" Orihime asked, uncovering her face from the water.  
"I was looking for my surf board after it got swept away by the crash, and I ended up walking along the beach a little and found this place." He said, slowly standing up and climbing out of the water, looking around the cave a little more.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Nothing." He said, walking into a chamber and picking a little blue flower.  
"Hey Onna," He said, standing back up and walking back to the pool, slipping back in, but holding up the small flower.  
"Doesn't this look like you Shun Shun Rikka?" He asked, holding up the flower. Five blue arms stretching from one point.  
"Wow," Orihime said, taking it out of his fingers. "It does look like my Shun Shun Rikka." She said, placing the blossom on the surface of the water and watching it float there for a few seconds.  
"Hey! We're leavin' now!" Gin said, poking his head through the entrance of the cave.  
"Thank you." Ulquiorra said, standing up, Orihime mimicking the act. Gin handed them two towels and Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's shoulders and Sônido-ed to the elevator doors.

A few hours later, the whole group was standing next to the elevator, ready to eat dinner at the fancy restaurant on the third floor of the building. Orihime and Ulquiorra were being forcefully held back by Halibel and Gin. The ding of the elevator sent Orihime breaking out of Halibel's hands, grabbing Ulquiorra and pushing the button, but not before Grimmjow and Nel raced in after them.

**_Chapter 3! Next chapter will be dinner and maybe a lil' night swimming? Give me some ideas, cuz I have NONE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach. Ya know, this gets annoying sometimes...**

**Espada's Vacation **

**Chapter 4 **

**_ Here's chapter 4! _**_**So, I've been reeeeeeeeaaaaaalllllly tired for like, the past couple weeks and this chapter is pretty much whatever creativity I could soak up with a sponge at the bottom of the barrel. Actually, just about everything I'm putting up today is... So, don't feel like you're alone in the bad chapter-ness! **_

Orihime and Ulquiorra made their way back to the beach with Gin. The rest of the group was waiting for them.  
"Alright. Time for dinner." Aizen said. On cue, Ulquiorra scooped up Orihime and Sônidoed up to the main lobby, escaping into the elevator. They high-fived and waited as the elevator climbed slowly up the floors.

Once it finally got to their floor, the pair walked out and each went into their room and changed into nicer clothes for dinner.

Orihime was putting her other earring in when the door slammed open and her female friends angrily walked in.  
"YOU SUCK ORIHIME!" Nel screamed at the top of her lungs. The amberette smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

Her dress was a mini, stopping a little above her knees. It had a slight shimmer to it and was a golden yellow. Her hair was up in a ponytail that had obviously had a curling iron put through it.  
"You look sooooooo pretty!" Lillinette said, running over to her.  
"Thank you!" Orihime replied. She turned to Nel and Halibel. "I'm gonna wait outside with Ulquiorra while you three change, 'kay?" The female Espada nodded and Orihime picked up a small golden clutch and walked into the hall.

Once she was in the hall, she walked over to the elevators and joined the Quatro already positioned there. He was dressed in black pants, a forest green button-up shirt and had black dress shoes on.  
"Uh, you look nice." She said quietly.  
"Thanks, you too." They both decided that shoes were extremely interesting at the moment.  
"Hey!" Gin said, walking over to the pair. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie.  
"Konichiwa, Ichimaru-san." Orihime said happily, glad there was someone there to remove some of the awkwardness.  
"How's i' goin'?"  
"Going's good." She replied.  
"Man, I sure wish Ran could've come with us," The former Shinigami said. "She'd a loved this..."  
"I'm sure she would've! Matsumoto-san LOVES this kinda thing!" Orihime said.  
"I know!" Gin replied. "Once I took 'er t' this fancy-ass spa in th' human world an' she loved i'!"  
"Who loved what?" Nel said. She and Grimmjow had come up to the small group.

Nel was wearing a turquoise skirt and a matching tank-top. She had small black heels on her feet making her about as tall as Gin. Grimmjow was in an outfit similar to Ulquiorra's, except his shirt was blue.  
"Nothin'." Gin said. Lilli, Starrk and Halibel walked out to join the group. Lillinette was wearing a pair of shorts and a nicer white short with flowers in the corner. Starrk was in a black suit and Halibel in a long silver dress. Aizen, Yammy and Tôsen completed the bunch.

Orihime and Ulquiorra figured that there was no way they'd be able to get the elevator to themselves, so they let the rest of the group file in with them.  
"So, what's everybody gonna order at dinner?" Orihime asked, trying to fill the awkward silence. It didn't work.

Once the group was seated at dinner, Orihime started talking about her friends and how much she wanted her friends from Soul Society to be here.  
"So Aizen-sama, do you wish anybody was here?" She asked the man.  
"No." He replied cooly. She was quiet for a second, everybody was.  
"Anyone else?" She asked the table.  
"Ran," Gin said. "But imma guessin' most of ya already knew that." Most of the people at the table nodded.  
"So, did everyone have fun at the beach?" Nel asked. "I know I did!" Her grin was ear-to-ear.  
"Yeah,"  
"Sure," and  
"I suck at surfing," were among the replies.  
"Ooh! How about we go night swimming after dinner!" Orihime said.  
"Sounds like a good idea!"  
"Uh-huh, but you an' yer lil' boy toy can't be runnin' off on us, ya hear?"  
"Boy toy?"  
"I'm am NOBODY'S "boy toy"!" Ulquiorra almost screamed, and very uncharacteristically, may I add.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say..." Gin said behind his drink, covering a smirk.  
"One of these days I'm going to kill you, Ichimaru." The Quatro said behind his own drink, covering his grimace.

After they had finished their drinks and their food, the group walked to the elevators and Orihime and Ulquiorra made sure they were the only ones on the private elevator.  
"So, did you have fun today Ulquiorra-kun?"  
"Yeah I suppose I did." He said, pushing the button to their floor again.  
"Are you gonna come night swimming with me and Nel-chan and everybody else?"  
"I might."  
"If you do, we can sit in that little hidden hot spring again! You and me and Ichimaru-san are the only people who know about it and I wanna go back!" The man sighed and the elevator beeped.  
"So will you?"  
"Fine. I'll come night swimming with you."

**_ Chapter 4! Thanks for reading and please review with ideas! I _****_REALLY_****_ need them! -3-Chiharu-chan!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bleach!  
**

**Espada's Vacation**

**Chapter 5**

**_Here's chapter five! :D I'm actually happy about how this one turned out. Night swimming! R&R!_**_  
_

Orihime met Nel and everyone else at the elevators about an hour after they got back from dinner. Everybody was back in the suits they were wearing earlier in the day and most of them were still dripping wet. Orihime, Nel and Halibel were wearing over-sized t-shirts over their suits and the soaking wet material was starting to seep through the fabric of the shirts.  
All of the men in the elevator, and even Lillinette, refrained from saying anything about this, for the sake of staying alive. Even though Orihime would've done nothing but blush, Nel and Halibel probably would've killed anyone who said something about it even if it wasn't directed at them.

There were lit tiki lights lining the darkened beach, just perfect for the group.  
"Yahoo! Night swimmin'!" Gin said, dashing into the water and running right back out. "Damn, that's cold!" He said, flopping down on an outstretched towel. Grimmjow dipped his toe in the water.  
"That's not cold! You're such a sissy, Ichimaru!" Grimmjow said, plunging himself in the ocean. "O-okay. Maybe it's a LITTLE cold."  
"Dun dun," Was heard from out of nowhere. "Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun, dundundundun, dundundundun, DUN DUN!" Halibel screamed, jumping up out of the water about twenty feet out and landing on Starrk's shoulders (Lillinette had barely been able to drag him off the beach), and sending them both careening into the water.  
"COLD!" Starrk screamed, running out of the water and back on the beach.  
"Hey," Nel said. "Where's Orihime-chan?"  
"And Ulquiorra!" Yammy remarked.

"Ahh..." Orihime said, splashing herself down in the warm water of the hotspring. "They're all out in the frigid water and we're here in this secret little spring."  
"Yes, this is most likely better than where everybody else is."  
"I did some research before we left and it turns out that Hawaii is actually a grouping of volcano tops!"  
"Really?" Ulquiorra said, pretending to be interested.  
"Yeah! So my guess as to why this little spring exists is that somewhere down further, there's a little pipe that funnels in natural water and-" She plunged her mouth in the water. "It's fresh water!"  
"Is it?" He still didn't care, so Orihime splashed him with the water, enough to soak his entire mop of black hair. He coughed up some of the water and rang out his hair.  
"Why did you do that?!"  
"You could at least ACT interested!"  
"I thought I was." The man said, spitting out a bit more water.  
"Well, put more emotion into your replies!" She said, splashing him again.  
"Cut that out!" He retorted, sending a wave of hot water all over the teen.  
"KYAAAAAAAA!" She screamed, spitting out some water and frowning.  
"Ulquiorra!" She said, splashing him again. He splashed her back. Eventually, they were both just firing huge amounts of water at the person across from them.  
"Ya!"  
"Augh!"  
"What th' 'ell's goin' on 'ere?" Gin asked before getting splashed by both Ulquiorra and Orihime. His silver hair lie drenched in his eyes, covering the baby blues. He squirted some water out of his mouth like a fountain and grimaced.  
"Now that wasn't nice." He said.  
"I know!" Orihime said with a smile, sinking deeper in the warm water. Gin dipped his toe in the pool of water.  
"Wow. That's warm. Much better than th' freezin' ocean." Gin plunged his whole foot in the water. "But it's so tiny."  
"Yes, it is," Ulquiorra said. "Now leave."  
"Why? Havin' fun hangin' out with yer lil' girlfriend?" Gin replied with a condescending smirk.  
"One," Ulquiorra said. "She isn't my girlfriend. Two, yes, we are having "fun". We were both pretty close to drowning each other."  
"An' that's fun t' ya?"  
"Yeah... Really?"  
"Not really, since I'm not sure what fun really is."  
"We were having fun splashing each other!" Orihime said. "It was like a game and we wanna finish our game!"  
"Alright, alright," Gin said. "I'll be back when we're leavin'."  
"Thanks Ichimaru-san!"

"So, where are Orihime-chan and Ulquiorra?"  
"Over there. But they told me t' leave 'em alone, so imma guessin' they don' want anybody else with 'em either."  
"What could they possibly be doing?" Grimmjow asked, coming up to shore after another failed surfing attempt.  
"Orihime said they were havin' fun splashin' each other. I'm thinkin' they're makin' out er somethin'."  
"Ooooooooh..." Lillinette said.  
"Don't do that." Starrk said. Lillinette gave him a dirty look at stuck out her tongue at the Primera.  
"I'm gonna go see what they're doing!" Nel said, dashing towards the cave, Grimmjow close behind her.

The pair poked their heads in and saw Orihime and Ulquiorra, drenching each other with water. Orihime got splashed and she gabbed Ulquiorra's head, plunging it in the water. Once he got free, he'd splash her again. They did this a couple of times and by then, Nel and Grimmjow were tired of watching and left.  
"So, what're they really doing?"  
"They're really splashing each other," Grimmjow said. "It's really fucking boring." Nel nodded in agreement.  
"Well that sucks." Yammy said.  
"Yeah! Waaaay too borin'." Gin agreed.  
"We should just leave them alone. What they choose to do is up to them, and not to provide entertainment for us." Tôsen said.  
"Yeah, well they should still do something interesting!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Look, what do you propose we do? Go over there and ask them to start kissing each other so we can get some entertainment out of it?" Tôsen said sarcastically.  
"Yup!" Nel said, starting over to the cave. Aizen put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't. That's extremely rude."  
"B-b-b-but-"  
"No "buts". What you're thinking of doing is rude. And furthermore, it would never work. Ulquiorra only listens to me, so I'll go ask."  
"Aizen-sama!" Tôsen yelped.  
"What?"  
"Why?!"  
"Because I want something interesting to happen too!" Tôsen hung his head.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots..." He whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"N-nothing, Aizen-sama!" Aizen walked along the beach, heading for the cave, and slamming into an extremely soaking wet Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue.  
"Oh, hello Aizen-sama!" Orihime said, wringing out her amber locks. Ulquiorra's hair was completely covering his eyes and sticking to his cheeks and neck.  
"Umm... Hello you two." Aizen said.  
"We came to hang out with everybody else!"  
"And we need towels." Ulquiorra deadpanned.  
"Oh my Kami-sama!" Nel said with a laugh. "You two look like drowned kittens!"  
"Is that some sort of insult?" Grimmjow said, coming up behind her.  
"No. But if you took it like that, sure."  
"Can I have my towel? And Ulquiorra-kun's too?"  
"Yeah sure!" Nel said, holding out one green towel and one fluffy pink towel. Orihime took the pink one and tried to dry off her soaking wet hair.  
"So, are we leaving now? You guys can stay out here, but I've had my fill of water for the next... year or so." Orihime said, starting up the sandy path back to the hotel, Ulquiorra trailing a few paces behind her.  
"Uh, okay! We'll be back later!" Orihime waved at her friends and finished walking up the path.  
"That was so much fun, don't you think, Ulquiorra-kun?" The man nodded, pushing the button for the private elevator.  
"We should go night swimming every night!"  
"All we did was get each other soaked, Onna."  
"I know, but didn't you have fun?"  
"I suppose."  
"You're such a square!" Orihime cried as they stepped on the elevator. "You need to loosen up, start feeling a little!"  
"Yes, I did have fun. Happy?"  
"I guess so!" She smiled. Ulquiorra pushed the button numbered 28 and the elevator started to climb the building. Orihime's flip-flops squished if she even moved a little bit, reminding them both just how much water they were covered in. There was a mini ocean on the floor of the elevator that rushed out into the hallway when the door opened.  
"Huh." Orihime said as the water rushed out.  
"That was anticlimactic." Ulquiorra finished.  
"Well, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."  
"Bye, Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime said, pecking the Quatro on the cheek and opening her hotel room door, going inside.

"That was weird," Orihime said. "I called him Ulquiorra-kun like five times and he didn't do anything. Well, I should shower." Orihime walked into her bathroom and removed the soaking wet suit, wringing it out over the toilet and turning on the hot water.

About twenty minutes after she was done, Nel, Halibel and Lillinette walked through the door, not nearly as wet as Orihime had been. The teen was presently sitting on the couch, watching reruns of Friends on TV.  
"Hey guys!" Orihime said. She was wearing short-shorts and an over-sized t-shirt from a Breaking Benjamin concert she went to a few years ago when they were touring for Dear Agony.  
"Hey Orihime-chan!" Nel replied with a wave.  
"I call the shower!" Halibel yelled, running into the bathroom.  
"Well what do we do?!" Orihime stood up and pulled a stove pot out of one of the cabinets.  
"Just wring out your suits in this. One of you can shower when Halibel's done."  
"Thanks!"

As it always should be, there was chaos with the guys. Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch, reading a book while Grimmjow, Gin and Aizen fluttered around trying to get themselves cleaned off and ready for bed.  
"I SAID I WAS TAKIN' A SHOWER NEXT!"  
"SHUT UP, FUCKASS! I ALREADY SAID I WAS AFTER AIZEN!" Grimmjow screamed over the rushing water.  
"NO, I SAID I WAS NEXT!"  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Ulquiorra screamed.  
"Well jeez..." Gin said, rubbing his hair.  
"I'm going to bed," Ulquiorra said, walking into the room with the two twin beds. "Don't be so loud." He sat down on the bed, lying under the covers. He turned off the light and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the screams of Gin and Grimmjow yelling at each other.

_**Pretty nice ending, huh? I'm proud of this one, in contrast to how shitty chapter 4 was. Well, thanks for reading! -Chiharu **_

_**For the small price of just one review, you can help bring creativity to a author (aka me). Please, help this good cause. XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Bleach! **

**Espada's Vacation **

**Chapter 6**

_**Okay, so obviously something went wrong with copy-paste and I'm to lazy to fix it. So, please ignore it, it'll only be this chapter, promise!**_

Orihime Inoue woke the next morning to sunlight peering through her window. She could hear the waves crashing along the shoreline and she thought she saw a pod of dolphins swimming about thirty feet from shore. The bedside alarm clock read 10:58. She couldn't hear anyone else in the condo, so she went out on the balcony and looked out at the beach. She noticed Grimmjow, Nel, Starrk, Halibel and Lillinette on the beach, playing and frolicking in the water. In fact, she saw EVERYONE a the beach! Everyone… except Ulquiorra.

She pulled on clothes that weren't pajamas and threw her long auburn hair in a ponytail before walking across the hall and knocking on the door, behind which she was certain the Quatro Espada resided. And sure enough, the door was opened and Ulquiorra looked at Orihime. "You aren't at the beach?" He asked. "Neither are you!" "I don't really like beaches," he said, "I prefer inside." "I was still asleep! Nobody told me we were going to the beach!" "They didn't feel it was necessary to wake you," Ulquiorra replied, "Would… you like to come in?" He asked, motioning to the inside of the condo. "Uh, okay." She wandered inside and flopped herself down on the couch.

"Wonder what they're doin' up there all by th'mselves," Gin said as the group continued to play on the beach and in the water. "Probably making out~!" Lillinette singsonged. Starrk elbowed his Fraćion in the ribs. She grimaced and splashed him again. "I could probably call her," Nel said, "But then again, why do we care so much anyway? It's their loss for being antisocial!" "Yeah, but it ain't as fun without havin' them 'ere t' bully…" Gin said, returning to his towel.

Back at the condo, Orihime was in the kitchen, fishing through Ulquiorra's refrigerator. Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch, reading another book.

"What are you doing, Onna?" He asked, "There isn't any food in there. Well, there is Grimmjow's day-old chicken from the restaurant, but I highly doubt you'd want that." Orihime sighed. "Yeah, you're right, you have no fucking food." "Language," Her friend replied, switching the channel. "Whatever," Oirhime said, plopping down next to him on the couch and stealing the remote.

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

**OKAY. I AM FUCKING TURNING THIS INTO A ULQUIFUCKINGHIME AND I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT, SO NEITHER OF THOSE CHARACTERS WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE REMAINING CHAPTER. Thank you and have a nice day ^_^**

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

Back on the beach, Grimmjow was trying to surf again, this time with Nel and Gin. It seemed that they could get it. He still couldn't.

"You SUCK at this, Kitty-boy!" Nel screamed, suddenly toppling over and crashing into him. Gin came wading over to the pair who were coughing up water.

"An' I thought I was bad at this…" "DROP DEAD, ICHIMARU." Grimmjow screamed, grabbing his board and wading back out into the water.

"Grimmjow," Nel said, grabbing his shoulder, "it's been almost three hours. You. CAN'T. Surf." "The HELL I can't!" He screamed before being plowed over by a huge wave.

Halibel stared out from underneath the umbrella she was sitting under. She smiled and sort of laughed whenever Grimmjow would get back up just so he could fail, then went back to her book. She had "borrowed" a few books from the library back in Karakura and was busy learning Russian so she could read one or two or seven of the books she borrowed. She looked around.

Starrk (as predicted) was dead-ass asleep and Lillinette was drawing of his face with sharpie markers. He currently had blush, eyeshadow, a goatee-mustache combo and hipster glasses. Aizen was off at the little hotspring and hadn't made any effort in socialize for the past hour. Tôsen lie next to Halibel, calmly sunbathing. Yammy was off splashing around in the water and after Lillinette had finished her masterpiece, she went over to hang out with him.

"I SWEAR, I'LL GET IT THIS TIME!" Grimmjow screamed. Nel grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dude," she said, "I've said it before, I'll say it again! YOU CANT SURF! You don't understand the fundamentals of it!" "What the fuck are fundamentals?!" "The reason you can't surf!" Nel grabbed her board and shoved the Sexta's back in his arms. "I thought you said I couldn't!" Grimmjow say sarcastically and with a grimace. "Just shut up and do what I do!"

It took almost three hours for Nel to teach Grimmjow how to even stand up properly, let alone actually surf. Orihime and Ulquiorra had come down and hour earlier and were also trying to help. (Fuck. Couldn't not mention them. Well, at least they don't speak, I guess)

"Like this," one would say. Grimmjow would get angry and scream any time he couldn't get it, which was pretty much all of them.

At around 5:45, Halibel said, "Shouldn't we go in and eat?" The group looked up and Grimmjow went plummeting into a wave. "You were doing great!" Nel said happily to her fellow Espada. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you," Grimmjow said, scooping up his board and trotting towards the beach, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat something. I could probably eat my surfboard right now, I'm so fucking hungry." Nel sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too. Let's go."

The group packed up all their belongings and walked into the little pizza place in the main floor. Grimmjow, Nel and Gin argued the entire time about why Grimmjow couldn't surf, while Orihime and Lillinette colored on Lillinette's placemat with crayons. The rest of the group sat around and didn't do anything.

About an hour later, the group hi-tailed it back up to their rooms. Orihime stepped into the shower first. Nel sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"I never really understood human shows," she said, changing to a different channel, "They're all pretty fucking stupid." "Yeah," Lillnette agreed. "TV shows in Seireitei are pretty good," Orihime said, "Sometimes the Shinigami will steal cameras and stuff like that from human movie sets and film their own TV episodes and movies. I've seen a few and they're amazing, actually. Somebody sits down and writes them all, Kami knows who would spend all their time doing that. Whatever."

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

Somewhere far, far away, Kuchiki Byakuya sneezed.

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

"You're so lucky," Nel said, "TV shows in Hueco Mundo suck because everything has to be about fucking Aizen. He's cool and all, y'know, leader-wise. But as a person and a writer, he fucking SUCKS at anything that isn't tragic! Little Me used to watch them sometimes. They'd always mention Aizen at least fifteen times a minute and… and they were stupid! Even Pesche and Dondochakka's crap-ass comedy routine was better than those cartoons!" "They couldn't have been that bad," Halibel said. "They couldn't have been WORSE!" Nel looked hopefully at Lillinette, "Are they any better now?" "I don't know," she replied, "I never really watch them. I'm usually napping or drawing on Starrk's face while HE'S napping, so yeah."

"I'm going to bed," Halibel said, "goodnight."  
"Night!"  
"Night, Halibel-san."  
"Good night!"

* * *

_**Aaaaaaand chapter 6! I'm amazed that I couldn't not have either Ulquiorra or Orihime in this. Oh well, whatever. I don't care all that much anyway. They'll probably still have minimal roles in the rest of this, but it's really hard not to when I have the people in my OTP, but NOT have it be expressly my OTP. Anyway, please R&R! I ALWAYS need new ideas! -Chiharu :)**_


End file.
